bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
.]] '''Teleportation' was a Plasmid that was planned to feature in BioShock but was cut late in development. It would have given Jack the ability to teleport from any area to another designated location at any given moment. This could have been used to escape from overwhelming battles by automatically transferring from that point to another much safer location. This worked by marking a certain spot for the Plasmid to teleport back to. From there, the player could automatically teleport from the current whereabouts to the spot where the marker was placed. Whenever a new teleport marker was placed, the last teleport marker placed would disappear. History The Plasmid was first developed by Fontaine Futuristics, but it never made it to release due to many problems with the Plasmid and its apparent instability. When Andrew Ryan took over all of Fontaine's assets, including Fontaine Futuristics, he planned to continue work on the Teleportation Plasmid. Although the Plasmid was never released, likely due to the Civil War, advertisements for it can still be found around Rapture, suggesting Ryan Industries succeeded in creating a working version. ''BioShock'' Although featured in the Hunting the Big Daddy demo movie, this Plasmid never made it into the final version of the game. In Episode Eleven of the BioShock Community Podcast,[http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/podcasts-bioshock Episode Eleven: Plasmids in BioShock], Community Podcast at the Cult of Rapture the developers said that they ultimately removed the Plasmid because of its potential to cause havoc with scripted events in the game. Examples include teleporting out of the fisheries in Neptune's Bounty and setting a teleport marker at the Bathysphere station in Arcadia before the trees in the area get killed, thereby skipping the entire level as well as the Farmer's Market. It could also be used in Rapture Central Control where the player might teleport away from Andrew Ryan, or finally it may have been used in Mercury Suites/Apollo Square where if one had Teleport and set a teleport marker, one could cause a bug by teleporting while the player's Plasmid loadout changed. Although the Plasmid was not included for use by the player in the final version of the game, some Houdini Splicers can use a similar ability (which appears to be teleportation but only makes them invisible). However other Houdini Splicers do appear to teleport such as those in Fort Frolic who appear in places it is nearly impossible to get to. Frank Fontaine in the Final Battle also clearly teleports. An advertisement for the Teleportation Plasmid is shown on a posters in the Welcome Center and the Medical Pavilion, above and to the left of the Gatherer's Garden machine. It is also featured in the ads around the machine in Fort Frolic. Specifications (at the time) *Use: Place a BEACON and then instantly return to it. *Sales Pitch: Using newly discovered genetic proximity and duplication characteristics, you can cross distances in the blink of an eye. Teleportation: Be there!''Plasmids.ini in the ''BioShock game files ''Challenge Rooms'' Teleportation makes an actual appearance in BioShock's downloadable content the Challenge Rooms' Worlds of Hurt challenge. A teleportation plate is located in each stage of the challenge, usually near the Little Sister Vent and a Teleportation poster, which will activate after completing each stage. Standing on the plate after activated, will teleport the player to respective stage they just left's entrance in the Central Hub. Standing on an activated plate in the Central Hub, teleports the player back to the stage. ''BioShock 2'' Big Sisters have developed the ability to teleport, likely due to their repeated ingesting of blood containing the Teleport Plasmid while they were Little Sisters. They use this to great advantage while fighting and travelling around the city. An Easter egg found in the Fontaine Futuristics level references the removed Teleport Plasmid advertised in BioShock, and rewards the player for following a jar of the Plasmid teleporting around the building. In the Marketing Department of Fontaine Futuristics, the player will see many unfinished advertisements for a Teleportation Plasmid. Presumably, the company was just beginning plans to market it when production was shutdown. If the player enters the office in this area they will find the "Unstable Teleport Plasmid" sitting on a desk. The Plasmid container is constantly shifting colors, a visual sign of its instability. When the player touches the bottle, the container will disappear in a cloud similar to that seen for a Houdini Splicer's teleport. The bottle will soon reappear close by, and touching it again will make teleport again. After the player finds and touches the container several times, it will appear on a sofa in the lower lobby. At that point, If it is touched, the player will be immobilized as the Plasmid container begins to float, and then again teleports, the player along with it. The player will see a progression of: confused Splicers back in the Plasmid's original room, the back locked room behind the Plasmid Theater, a Splicer being chased by the floating Plasmid container, the sea floor with the position of the 5th sea slug, and finally a large dark room with a spotlight over statues basking in the glory of the Vending Expert 2 Tonic. While the player is in this room, the player cannot use any weapons or Plasmids. Picking up the Tonic will return the player to the entrance lobby of Fontaine Futuristics. Video Gallery ABY FFHQ marketing d1 Folder.png ABY FFHQ marketing d1.png ABY FFHQ ad tele2.png jdtyjtyy.png|''The Plasmid floating through mid-air.'' Tonic.png|''The player discovers Vending Expert 2, after finding the Unstable Teleport Plasmid.'' Behind the Scenes *The Splicer seen during the Unstable Teleport Plasmid event can be interacted with, and killed. Players cannot directly attack while the Plasmid is phasing Delta around the level, but they can preemptively set traps or objects where the Splicer will appear. When the event occurs, the objects or traps will dispatch the Splicer. *The Dr. Grossman Splicer in BioShock mentions the Teleport Plasmid in one of his lines: "The subject… appears to have been ripped apart from the inside… probably a failed teleport." *In the first game Teleport was mentioned as a Ryan Industries product, but in the second the prototype belongs to Fontaine Futuristics. The reason for this is due to Ryan's takeover of Fontaine Futuristics. *''BioShock's'' spiritual predecessor, System Shock 2, had a Psi ability called Instantaneous Quantum Relocation, which was identical in function and style to Teleport. *The teleportation plates in the Challenge Rooms were designed by Laura Zimmermann. *Unlike the Houdini Plasmid, which only gives the illusion of teleporting, the Teleportation Plasmid actually grants its user the power to travel great distances in a matter of seconds. *An advertisement for Teleportation found in the Fontaine Futuristics headquarters is dated 1948. This is very likely to be a mistake as Rapture had not even been completed at this time and it is unlikely that the discovery of ADAM, and therefore Plasmids, had even been made yet. References de:Teleportation es:Teletransportación ru:Телепортация Category:BioShock Removed Content Category:BioShock 2